The Frost Maiden's Son
by DeadLuck666
Summary: 6 months after the battle in Burgess, Jack goes back to his ways of spreading snow and fun across the world. But one night he is reunited with his mother who is also a spirit, will he still except her as his mother? Join Jack and Snigurka as they try to become a true family. [AU] Nice!Pitch [some OOC] Possible PitchxOC [Rated T for violence, thoughts of suicide & abuse] R
1. Family Reunion

**[A/N] : Greetings fellow readers! I am DeadLuck666, a fairly new writer among the many others here and I implore you to have mercy on me and my beloved story. I have much work to do in improving my dedication to writing and my stories them self's, but for my first fanfiction story (yet alone a rotg fanfiction) please help me with any flaws in my work! :)**

**DISCLAIMER!(1): I do not own "Rise of the Guardians" and never shall as long as I live! DX**

**DISCLAIMER!(2): I do not own "Children of Frost" by INDICA. The only reason that it's in my story is because the song itself inspired me to write the fanfiction to begin with. (I listen to too much nightcore these days..) Enjoy reading folks! :D**

* * *

**"Chapter one: Family Reunion"**

**(Third person POV)**

It was a quiet December night with the air cold and crisp and Jack Frost was making his rounds around the world spreading winter and fun to all. At the moment he was set up in a small town in the northern hemisphere of Scotland and was just getting ready to make a snowstorm that would cover the entire town in a think blanket of snow when he saw something very strange out of the corner of his eye. Walking down the middle of the street alone was a woman dressed in a white Elizabethan styled gown with a blue ribbon laced up the back of her dress, long flowing sleeves gathered at her sides, the folds of her shirt dragged along the ground glistening all the while with tendrils of frost rimmed the edges of her gown. She was very pretty in Jack's eyes and seemed familiar some how…

She looked to be in her mid twenties or thirties, but already had a full head of long thick white hair (much like his own) that went all the way down to her back and her skin was a pale color and literally look like ice was actually covering parts her face! The one aspect of her appearance that had really caught his attention were her eyes. They were the most beautiful and dazzling eyes that he had ever seen in all of his mortal and immortal lives, even more beautiful than Tooth's shinning pink opal eyes. They were like swirling pools of glittering gold starlight that memorized Jack as he floated in mid air. Shaking his head sending himself out of his daze, Jack quickly lands atop a near by roof and decides to postpone his snowstorm in favor of following this mysterious woman to whom Jack can't help but feel is some-what familiar to him as she walks out of the village to the open fields.

It was obvious that she wasn't human, but Jack didn't want to take the chance of confronting her just yet (he had learned from his first encounters with the Summer spirit that not all fay were peaceful creatures). As soon as Jack touched the newly formed banks of snow a couple meters away from his point of interest that the woman in white, who by now was surrounded in every direction by endless fields, stopped moving and stood as still as the night with the wind slightly blowing from behind her as she closed her eyes, sealing the those glowing orbs of starlight behind her shut eyelids. Everything eerily silent except for the howling of the wind as snow fell from the sky.

**(Jack's POV)**

As soon as the wind started to become agitated that I knew something clearly wasn't right here… I knew I shouldn't be here and I tried to turned around to leave, but I was frozen to the spot (in which only a spirit of winter could). When I heard a soft melody floated through the night. It was faint yet it wasn't something being heard from a distance but seemed to be coming from all around. At the same time silvery fern-shaped spirals of light start to sprout from the ground all around us as I saw her slowly raise her arms in front humming to a tune in equal rhythm to the melody of invisible instruments adding to the night getting louder and louder, causing shivers to run up my spine and make my skin crawl as she begin to sing.

**_"_****_(*)Hear the night toll in my breathe_**

**_The cold lights dance overhead_**

**_Here the lake stares with dark eyes_**

**_Trees are their lashes of ice_**

**_See the star's glare float upstream_**

**_Shedding its skin with dead leaves_**

**_Seems like the sky's falling up_**

**_The wind wraps itself with my lungs"_**

Singing with a soft voice that held the confidence of much practice with each word she spoke. Her head lulling side to side and hands held out while motioning her hands and arms playing out parts in the song like a story. I suddenly found himself leaning on my staff swaying to and fro with the beat as the space around her started to ripple with magic making the silver streams of lights dance a small winters waltz around the very spot that we stood, leaving me in awe of her performance with a giddy smile on my face.

**_"_****_The sea that we saw was a desert of snowfall_**

**_The children of frost marched into the deadly dawn!_**

**_In their great awe they found an old seesaw,_**

**_And as they got on, the season of dark had gone…_**

**_Dream with the nomads of light_**

**_Their dogs and their gods are all blind_**

**_Sing as white pours from dark veins_**

**_Bless all the earth that it paints"_**

I was so focussed on the next verse that I didn't realize that the wind was gently pulling at my blue frost covered hoodie trying to pull me away, but I wasn't paying mind to it as my mind was slowly becoming closed off. Unaware of anything else around me, except for the Woman in white and her spellbinding song continued.

**_"_****_The sea that we saw was a desert of snowfall_**

**_The children of frost marched into the deadly dawn_**

**_In their great awe they found an old seesaw_**

**_And as they sat down, the season of dark had come"_** …

**(No ones POV)**

If Jack _had_ been aware to the events happening around him, he would have realized that whilst the woman in white continued to sing small figures of ice were forming all around him. Some took the shape of little girls while others the shape of little boys not a single pair was alike as they moved joined together hand in hand dancing around the woman of frost. Before Jack could react to what was happening two of the ice children that had formed near by grabbed both his arms and started to pull him towards the others in the group of ice children as if begging him to join in too, of course he didn't refuse their offer, and soon Jack was now laughing along side with the other ice children the tendrils of silver gently brushing against their face as they smiled with joy dancing round n' round the spinning woman in white as they sang their merry song without a care in the world.

By now the sense of _Déjà vu_ had started to grow in the back of Jack's mind that he had done this all before and that the woman, the song, the children dancing, and everything else seemed so familiar that Jack's head began to throb.

_"__In our great awe we found an old seesaw_

_And as we sat down, our season had come_

_The sea that we saw a desert of snowfall_

_The children of frost are wrapped in the dawn__" ~_

It was also at that very moment that he remember why it was so, as a memory from his past flashed before his turquoise eyes.

* * *

**(*Jack's Memory/ POV*)**

I was five years old running with other kids similar in age one early morning, as we ran out onto the freshly fallen snow fields that was brought to us the previous night. Me and my friends were not the first ones to arrive there as all the children in the village wanted to have first dibs on a patch of snow, but were were still able to find a spot of our own. Some of the others were building snowman and having snowball fights, while the few adults that had accompanied them out into the snow covered planes outside of the edge of the village were just standing to the side together so not to spoil the young ones fun, but just close enough to be able to keep watch over their sons and daughters. We were just starting to building our snow fortress when a small girl with reddish-brown hair with green eyes ran up to me, "Hey Jackson" she called out. "Everyone is going to start the dancing soon! My Father brought his harp and my Brother his going to be playing his fiddle, will your Mother be singing too?" I nodded my. "Yeah, my Mother always likes to sing at all the-" But before I could finish speaking the red haired girl spoke again "AH, there she comes! Hurry! Hurry, let's go we can finish your snow house later!" she shouted to me. Grabbing my hand we took off towards the groups of people who were already beginning to dance.

In the center of all the dancing was a tall woman with dark brown shoulder-length hair and chocolate colored eyes that would melt all of the snow around them into spring if possible. She was singing along with many other children about the season and snow as they danced in a circle around her, when she laid her gaze came to rest upon me and the girl who was still holding my hand her face was graced with a warm and loving smile. At that moment her features began to slowly change, almost like a strip of film melting away to show a different image, her skin shifted from fair pink to a light blueish hue, her hair hair started turning white from the top of her head growing all the to the tip of her hair that was now several feet long, and as she blinked her eyes then changed too from their previous brown into two spheres of dazzling light. I stop running and stood still in shock. The children who had been dancing had vanished and everything became still and quiet as I stared at the woman in white that I now remember so very well.

**(*End of Jack's Memory/ POV*)**

Jack snapped back to reality with his full attention on the current situation, he tugged his hands away from their holders and leapt several feet away from the group gathered before him, clutching his staff close to his chest as he gazed straight into the pools of gold and starlight who's gaze was also fixed onto him. The singing had stopped, the dancing had ceased, and the ice children who had previously looked at him smiles full of laughter were now looking blankly at Jack as if he were nothing more than a twig. Everything was once again quiet with only the wind howling around them. Finally after a few minutes Jack broke the silence, "M-mother?" he croaked out with a slight stutter. She was now smiling, her eyes filled with a sorrowful joy. "**Hello Jack.**"

* * *

**YAY, I finished the first chapter! So what do you guys think? (obvious grammar miss use, I know)**

**Does it need any improvements or is it ok for now? (* I wanted there to be a difference between Jack talking and ****Snigurka, "The Woman in White" as Jack calls her, when talking.. I hope everyone liked it, ****I'll post the next chapter if enough people like what I've written so far! OMG, this is going to be great! XD**

**Remember to R&R. ~DeadLuck666**


	2. Off to a 'not so' Good Start

**Oh mein Gott, this is so amazing! I can't believe I'm actually able to write a second chapter! I still hope for more reviews with this chapter, I really want to know what everyone thinks of my writing. Once again if there is any kind of flaw with the grammar or spelling in this chapter let me know. In this chapter they'll be a proper introductions of my OC Snigurka Frost "The Woman in White"; "The Frost Maiden"; and "Jack's Mother". ****There will also be a not so welcome of a possible enemy. Other than that enjoy reading Chapter Two!**

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN "Rise of the Guardians"!**

_So anyway - Previously on "The Frost Maiden's Son":_

_"M-mother?" he croaked out with a slight stutter. She was now smiling, her eyes filled with a sorrowful joy. "__**Hello Jack.**__"_

* * *

**"Chapter Two: Off to a 'not so' Good Start"**

"But that's not possible!" Jack screamed out, "She... She was still alive when I-" "**When you drowned in that lake and became the Spirit of Winter.**" The woman in white finished for him, the sorrowful look in her eyes were more pronounced now and even a bit ashamed.

"How did you…?" He said, trailing off at the end of his question. She looked down, not wanting to meet her son's gaze.

"**I have watched over you since the day you were born, and have continued to do so even in this life.**" The woman in white replied in a mellowed tone. Jack was starting to become irritated with this. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU COME FOR ME?! WHY DID YOU ABANDON ME FOR THREE HUNDRED YEARS, LEAVING ME FORGOTTEN!" She seemed to wince slightly at Jack's words.

"**Jack, I didn't forget you, I would never forget my own son! It's just…**" She paused for a moment. "**It's just I could not be with you sooner, because The Man in the Moon forbade me to approach you… _Until now._**"

Jack was taken aback, but soon replaced with rage. "You lie!" He screamed in a fit of anger. "MIM would never do that!" Jack started to lift off the ground, the wind blowing wildly around him. The woman in white stood tensed, looking up at him. Her eyes widened with fear. "**Jack, please just let me explai-**"

"NO!" Jack screamed, interrupting her. "You are not m-!"

But before jack could finish his sentence a hot searing pain erupted from his back. To Jack everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as he plummeted to the ground. His mother running towards him. The last thing Jack Frost heard before he blacked out was his mother screaming his name…

* * *

**(Snigurka's POV)**

"**_JACK!_**" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I ran forwards, catching him before he could hit the ground.

"_**Jack?**_** Jack, sweetie, please wake up!**" I said, cradling my son. Tears ran down my frozen cheeks. He had a large burn covering his entire back and it was starting to bleed. I tried to ice his injuries over but they would just melt away, after the third attempt I heard a dark chorus of laughter from above. I didn't even need to look up to know who has caused my son's pain. "**August.**" I spat with venom. Looking up to see the smug look etched across the summer spirit's face. I could hear the winter winds hissing at the mention of his name.

"Oh, hello Snigurka," he drawled in an arrogant tone, "I didn't see you there."

I glared at him with pure hatred. Without taking my eyes off of the summer spirit, I beckoned two of my children forward. "**Eira. Mistral. Go prepare for my arrival home,**" I said, "**take Jack with you and tend to his wounds.**" Standing up, Mistral gently took Jack from my arms (making sure not to disturb his injuries) along with his staff and proceeded to climb on top Eira's back whom had transformed into a beautiful mare with a mane of icicles. August watch the two as they rode off an ugly smirk slashed across his face, as he tried to go after them. "**Oh, no you don't!**" I yelled, shooting spears made of ice at his head. Unfortunately he was able to dodge them (only by a few centimeters I may add). He turned to me returning fire, well, with fire. "***_Merda_, move! Shift!**" I screamed at my children, who realized the danger in time to move out of the fire blast's range. Though one of the younger children lost their arm in the process. When I looked back at August he had a look between hatred and annoyance.

"Stay out of this Snigurka, my quarrel doesn't involve you!" He shouted down at me from above.

I laughed dryly, "**Ah, but it _does_ involve me, _August Summers_...**" I said, grinning at him from bellow.

He frowned at me in confusion. "What to you mean?" He asked (if I didn't know any better) a bit scared. "What makes you so involved with Jack Frost?"

I smiled darkly at him, a sword forming in my hand. "**_I_**," I began, with a single leap making myself level with August's gaze, "**am his _mother!_**" I raised my sword and slashing downwards, making the Spirit of Summer to scream with tremendous agony as he fell to the ground in a heap of tangled, bloody limbs. I, however, landed gracefully without missing a beat I slowly walked the remaining distance between me and August who by now had untangled himself a little. Standing over him I lifted my sword to his throat, causing him to flinch slightly at the touch of its cool blade. I looked down at his sorry state, though my eyes held no remorse for him. "**You dared to harm my child, my blood, in my presence.**" I said solemnly.

"**You are lucky August, for if the world did not need the balance of _ALL_ the elements,**" I leaned forward so close to his face that our noses nearly touched, my eyes burning with its newly found rage, "**I would have just end your pathetic existence here and now before MIM, and make sure that you suffer the full extent of my wrath.**" I said, digging my cold sword deeper into his flesh drawing forth a small trickle of blood.

"**And tell the other spirits to take heed, anyone who tries to harm Jack Frost ever again-**" pausing to make a point before continuing, "**I will not think twice before cutting them down.**" By now I was thoroughly sure that I had put enough meaning behind my words to instill into August for now at least not to try and hurt Jack again. So with that done, I took a step back while straightening up before turning on my heels. "**Crystal!**" I shouted to the eldest of my children as she turn into an elegant mare similar to Eira, only Crystal was by far much lager with the same golden shimmering eyes like mine instead the normal cold ice-blue eyes the others possess. Once I was mounted securely onto her back I took up the frozen reins in hand and tapped Crystal's sides signaling for us to head off leaving the mangled body of one Summer spirit behind. My others children following suit, heading North to the Norwegian planes to the Winter Fortress of Father Winter. To where Jack waiting for me...

**(August's POV)**

As I watched the stupid Frost Maiden as she rode off on her even more stupid horse. Clutching at the huge bleeding gash on my chest I managed crawled to a standing position, only wobbling a little. _Why me, _I thought while spitting out some blood. _it's Jack bloody Frost's fault that I'm in this shape. He will pay for this..._ Now that The Frost Maiden had left as well as Frost the clouds finally parted to show the moon shining down on the sparkling snow. "You should have picked _me_!" I screamed at the moon, his face full and smiling. "_I_ should have been chosen as a Guardian, not _him_!" I started scorching everything around me with my fire, screaming and pounding on the earth like I was I child. "Snigurka's right, I am pathetic..." I whispered to myself, as I laid on the ground once more looking up at the sky above.

Then I saw the Northern lights shimmering across the inky darkness out shining all the stars. Most spirits these days knew what the lights truly meant, it was a signal for the others guardians, that much was certain. _It's just to bad Jack __won't be__ able to come to their call, what with the burn I gave him_, I mused. And then a plan worked it's way into my thoughts. A plan that would give me the glory I deserved for once in all my years.

"Just you wait _Jack Frost_," I said to no one in particular as I sat up, "soon I'll be the one who replaces you as a Guardian and you won't have _dear mother_ around to save you this time either."

_"But the Frost Child does have me..."_ A silky voice drawled from behind me.

I never even had the chance to scream before everything went pitch black.

* * *

**~ Shortly after Snigurka sent Mistral and Eira off with Jack ~**

**(Mistral's POV)**

The wind lashed against my face as Eira and I rode past the frozen trees and lakes heading as fast as Eira could stride in her current form. Lord Frost was not faring to well, his breathes ragged and short. He already had a high fever and I feared that his name would be in death's book if pray we did not hurry. "Eira can't go any faster?" I screeched over the howling Northern winds. _They must be worried about lord Frost's welfare too_, I mused.

*:_What do ya think I be do'n Mistral?_: Eira retorted at me with a snort. :_I be go'n as fast as my legs can run, and right now that is go'n fast!:_

Eira did have a point, for whenever she or I or any of our siblings 'transformed' into our _*wild forms_ we could run faster than any animal on land, but sadly it was see not fast enough for sake of lord Frost's current state. It had only been a few minutes since we left Lady Snigurka behind with that dreadful spirit 'August' and we had just made it to the ports of Wick, but there was still a long ways to go if we where to make it to Mo i Rana. When Eira reached the last pier she stopped and I slid off of her back then I took lord Jack from her back as well and carried him bridal style while I tied his staff to my back. Eira's form began to crack and break apart, shattering into a thousand pieces before reforming into a little girl.

"So," Eira said while crossing her arms, "how will we be get'n lady Snigurka's son across the sea?" Looking to me for an answer.

"Couldn't we fly across?" I asked, shifting the Frost child in my arms.

"No." Eira said firmly. "What happens if you or I drops lord Frost and are unable to reform and reach him in time? He would drown Mistral... _Again._" She spoke the last word very quietly. All my brothers and sisters knew of the fate lord Frost had endured three-hundred years ago, and Eira was right it was too much to risk.

"Then we will just have to ice-run it," I stated, turning to Eira and laying lord Frost gently to the ground handing the staff to Eira, "I'll do it since I am generally faster than you, no offense sister."

"None take'n brother." She replied curtly.

I back a good distance away from the two before taking a leap forward on all four as tingling sensation ran through out my body. My hands and feet shifted into hoofs, while my torso became thicker and bolder to fit the chest size of a stallion. My hair grew into a mane of icicles as I kicked my legs out and snorted. My eyes burned a bright feral blue, a tail sprouted from my rear swishing irritably. I stood not in the form of a child - But in the form of a wild horse, frosty mist snorting out of my snout.

:_Climb on._: I whinnied to her, who quickly pulled lord Frost onto her shoulders using his staff for support.

"You know Mistral, sometimes I envy you boys." She grumbled as she climbed a top my back and secured his lordship to where he and his staff would not slip off and fall into the sea.

:_Ready and set?_: I queried.

"Ready when you are Mistral." Eira replied, holding onto my main so hard it cracked a bit.

:_THEN LET'S GO!_: I shouted galloping at a fast pace along the pier.

Before long I was running as fast as the North winds could, streaking off of the pier in a blue and white flash out onto the open sea. Right as my hooves touched the salty water they frozen in all directions and it only took me a slit-second to recover my balance and head off at a break-neck speed across the ocean, water freezing right underneath me. I knew that the ice was breaking apart behind us as I ran like the wind (no pun intended) so I did not break pace or slow down. It took an hour or so to reach the mainlands again and we had just made it through the city of Molde in Norway. It was when we were right in the middle of Osmarka when Eira spoke to me again.

"Stop Mistral! Stop now, there be someth'n wrong with him!" She shouted over the raging winds around us, making me skid to an abrupt halt.

:_What do you mean "something's wrong", what's wrong?_: I asked worriedly, as she slid off my back with lord Frost in toe. I now saw what Eira had meant by, this is very bad. He was drenched with sweat, making his white silvery hair clump and stick to his forehead. His face was tinged red with fever. When Eira went to touch his forehead only to recoil her hand.

"He's burn'n up Mistral!" Eira hissed out. "Tis' bad, very bad..." She muttered rubbing her hand.

:_Aye, this is bad. We're still over a fifty miles from lord Winters fortress and he's getting worse and worse by the minute._: I snorted pacing. :_Even I can't run fast enough to get him there in time! It would take a mari-_:

"_In need of some help Icelings?_" A silky voice cooed from the shadows, as a dark figure emerge from underneath the trees.

:_Pitch!_" Eira and I cried out at the same time.

"Hello children," Pitch drawled in a casual tone, "need a lift?"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did. To clarify meaning to ***

**Merda is Scottish for "crap" or "sh*t"**

**When Mistral refers to their wild forms he is talking about when they turn into horses.**

**:###: is how Mistral, Eira, etc. talk when they are horses. (Sort of a mental conversation)**

**Chocolate Frogs for everyone! :D**

**DL666**

**ps: I chanced the summary to my story, hope it's a little bit better than before. ;)**


	3. Captured?

**Thank you for all the supportive reviews. :D ****As I promised, here's chapter three! (sure to one of the longest chapters I made)**

**And I am sure some people noticed some changes made to the last chapter, like words being changed or added on. I apologize if it confused some, but I assure you it will stop now. Enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to R&R please. (or else)**

**Disclaimer: I hold no ownership to "Rise of the Guardians"...**

* * *

**"Chapter Three: Captured?"**

North paced back and forth worriedly around in the globe room. It had been many hours since he had sent out the lights calling all the Guardians for the annual monthly meeting where they would talk with each other about their jobs, swap ideas to make more children believe, and of course eat lots of cookies with eggnog (much to Tooth's disapproval). Though Jack had still not shown up yet. Sure all of them knew the young winter spirit was more than a few times late in arriving on time (and every time Bunny would be on his case in seconds), but _never_ had Jack Frost been this late for a meeting _ever_. Even Bunny was starting to get agitated and that was a rare sight.

"Where could dat bloody dingo have gotten off da?!" Bunny shouted, his whiskers twitching. "It's been nearly three hours since the Aurora's went up and he still ain't here!"

"I agree with bunny," Tooth spoke softly, "It just isn't like Jack to do something like this. Besides it's not like he's playing hooky on us."

"Hold up.. Did I just hear Tooth say 'playing hooky' just now?" Bunny asked completely baffled.

"Oh, shut up Aster!" She huffed out in annoyance. "Just cause I seem all prim and proper doesn't mean I don't know a few modern slang terms." Tooth added with a look of slight embarrassment.

Sandy shrugged and made a couple of images out of his dream sand in the shape of a snowflake followed by a sleeping figure with Z's floating from their head.

North began to thoughtfully stroke his bread as said, "Sandy has a point. It could ve that he simply fell asleep and did not see ze lights in sky." North pointed a finger at the sky as if to make a further point on the subject.

"Yeah, or he's simply shirking on his job as a guardian..." Bunny muttered under his breath.

Just then a Yeti charged into the shouting words in yettish so fast it had North's head spinning just trying to translate it into english. "Vait just a minute slow down!" North said, trying to make the yeti speak slower. With a great sigh the yeti started over again speaking slower this time. North's eyes widen into the size of two gulf balls (and would be almost comical) if what he said next wasn't so serious. "Vat?! Vere iz he? Take me to him right now" he commanded to the yeti and proceeded to follow him with the others in-toe.

Tooth fluttered beside North's side. "What is it North? Is it Jack?" Her voice oozed with concern.

"No, not Jack." North said darkly.

Sandy made a *?* over his head just as North turn a corner towards the infirmary.

"Then who da hell is it?" Bunny pipped in, not liking that North wasn't saying anything as they approached a group of yetis and elves stationed around the open door from where shouts and screaming could be heard. Again North remained silent moving his hands about shooing his workers aside. Bunny was sure he heard him mutter something about "pointy hats always under foot" but didn't bother to ask about it as they reached the door. The Shouting becoming louder and some snatches of speech could be heard, like "release me you beast" or "Get off you annoying creatures" and some how the accent used seemed very familiar to him.

_It couldn't be, not after all this time._ Bunny thought uneasily, the hairs on his stood on end._ Why da hell would **he** be here?!_

There sitting on one of the cots being held down by multiple yetis, who by the looks of thing were trying to tend to their patient (but to no avail), was a boy with fiery red hair wearing a long-sleeved yellow shirt that stopped above his midriff as well as red skin-tight leather pants tied with a black belt adorned with gold studs in black boots. The remains a flame trimmed scarf hung in loose tatters around his neck, as were most of his clothing being in a tattered state with tares here and there. A look of hate etched into every feature in his face.

"_August_," North said darkly upon entering the room, "vat are you doing here?" At hearing his name called he turned to face North (as did the yetis holding him down) straight on.

"_Nicholas_, you're looking well." The teen 'August' drawled.

North was not amused. "I'll ask you again August," he in a deep voice, "vat are you doing here?"

"Is it that wrong to want to say 'hi' to a couple of friends? Show some hospitality, Nicholas." August said with a smirk.

"_Friends?!_ We haven't seen you since da great fire of london in 1666, da last thing we'd be after dat are friends!" Bunny yelled at the summer spirit.

August glared at bunny putting his hands up in a mock-surrender. "Hey, I swear I didn't know that house had gun-powder in it. Otherwise I wouldn't have set it on- _AAAH!_" August screamed in pain. For the second time that day, the rest watched as North's eyes widen to the size of two gulf balls in surprise.

"You are hurt?" North asked.

August just rolled his eyes. "No Nicholas, I just went to a vampire convention in Italy." He said wryly, "Of course I am you dill head! Where do you think all this blood cam from?!" August snapped angrily, gesturing to himself. That's when the Guardians noticed the massive gash across his chest bleeding lots blood, as well as many cuts and bruises all over his body, some looking very much like hoof prints. Apparently one of the yetis took the change to clean one of the many cuts with some disinfectant while August was distracted by North and Bunny talking.

Tooth gasped holding her hands over her mouth. "Who did this to you?" She asked in a whisper.

August let out a pained breath through gritted teeth and spoke one word. "Pitch."

Everyone (minus August) gasped.

"Pitch did this?! He's back!" Tooth cried flying behind North.

"But how is dat even possible?!" Bunny shouted at the top of lungs, scaring a few elves. "We kick his sorry arse last spring and sealed him in with his own fearlings!"

August couldn't help but sneer at Bunny's comment, "Well _Rabbit_, that's because Pitch isn't alone this time- OW! Was that really necessary?!" He yelled at a yeti who had tried to put rubbing alcohol on a scrape on August's leg. Who began to shout in yettish about not being able to do its job right.

"ENOUGH!" North ordered making everyone shut up. "Vat do you mean by "he iz not alone this time? Explain." His spoke, his brow furrowing in concern about the possible rise of the Nightmare King.

Exhausted from flying all the way to the North Pole and struggling with the yeti and elves August stated wearily, "Exactly what I meant Nicholas. He has help this time and from Old man Winter's daughter no less."

"WHAT?!" North, Bunny, and Tooth screamed at the same time. Sandy making an *?!* over his head.

August winced, "Must you all shout so loud?"

Sandy made an apologetic expression forming *Sorry* in his dream sand.

August slumped his head back and let out a sigh, "That's actually why I came here in the first place, you know..." He spoke hoarsely trailing off, before closing his eyes. "Besides you all been wondering where your precious Frost's been all this time we've been talking?"

That caught the Guardians attention real fast.

"You know where Jack is?" Tooth asked him, abandoning her post behind North to fly closer to where the summer spirit lay.

"Yes... and no." August replied evenly.

"Yes and no, what kind of answer is dat?! Either you know where Frost is or ya don't." Bunny said sharply.

"I do know where he is," August said sitting up only to seethed in pain again, "I just don't know where it's located, other wise I would have been there already."

"Then vhy don't you tell us vhere it iz and ve can see vat ve can do, da?' North chimed in with a small smile on his face.

August was silent for a few minutes before answering. "He was captured by the _Frost Maiden_ and her _children_ took him to Winter Fortress."

And North's smile was gone...

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Bunny yelled, "How da hell are we s'pose to barge into Old man Winter's Fortress and not get turn into a spirit popsicle?!" North began to pace again while stroking his bread making 'hmm' sounds. Suddenly his filled with that special kind sparkle he'd get when he had an idea.

"I have idea, come ve make plans." North said as his jolly tone returned, "Yetis take care of our guest. Sandy?"

Sandy nodded understanding what North wanted him to do, forming a small ball of dream sand and took aim at August head.

August chuckled nervously. "Uh... Sanderson, what are y-" But before he could finnish speaking August was out faster than a light. Immediately the yetis started pushing forward with medical supplies like gauze, bandages, anti-septic, and different kinds of creams. The yetis babbling sounds of gratitude to the Guardians (especially Sandy) as they promptly threw them out of the infirmary into the hallway.

"Well that was rude.." Bunny groaned, brushing non-existent dust from his fur as he got up.

North just shrugged while picking himself up. "It's not their fault, z'hey had to tend to August's vounds before ze got infected." He said lightly.

Sandy waved his hands trying to get the others attention, then he pointed to the clock on the wall and make a sand jack that looked very upset.

"Sandy's right, we can discuss about August latter. Right now we need to worry about rescuing Jack." And with that Tooth zipped down the hallway back towards the globe room. Bunny, North and Sandy each shared a look before running off after her.

* * *

**~ Meanwhile, Somewhere ****in ****Norway ~**

**(Jack's POV)**

When I was able to regain conscious to my thoughts again I felt aching pain all over my back side. "Why does my back feel like it was set on fire?" I groaned, gritted my teeth trying to ignore it. Then the memories came flooding back to me and I remembered The Woman in White who claimed to my mother, our argument with each other in the snow fields of Scotland, and finally me blacking out. _Where am I?_ I thought to myself, _Am I still in the snow fields?_ No, not in the snow fields, not anymore. I was defiantly somewhere else now, laying on something soft and comfortable. Am I at the North Pole?

Quickly rubbing all the sleep from my eyes and stretching my limbs trying to get rid of the soreness in them, carefully sitting up I opened my eyes shielding them from the light blinking several times looking around at my surroundings. I was met with a sight that was not the familiar red and green christmas colors of North's guest rooms or the jingles of curious elves wandering around causing mischief. Instead, the room I was in was white and blue with a large window that went from the floor to the ceiling and took up most of the wall space in the room. There was also a small wooden desk with a cushioned chair, a book self complete with books, and a bear skin rug.

Even the bed was different, it only had one blanket with a fluffy cream-color fur pelt draped over it. The fur was extremely soft and surprisingly cool at the touch. The bed frame was also made of incredibly detailed wood carvings of frost patterns, snowflakes, and little figures dancing. I leaned closer ad pressed my finger against the carving running them along each delicate groove.

"Beautiful isn't it? Every single room here has similar wood carvings. Each a little bit different, just like real snowflakes." Someone said behind me.

I jumped in surprised and twisted around to see who had spoken when I suddenly came face to face with a girl make completely out of ice. I yelped and scooted back so fast I actually fell off of the bed, but before I could hit the floor the mysterious ice girl caught hold of my hand.

"Woah, there careful now. Don't want the hurt yourself more than you already are." She said while pulling me back onto the soft bed. I stared at her dumbfounded she was very beautiful with short-cropped hair wearing a white string strap dress.

"Who...?" I asked trailing off.

She giggled before replying, "How rude of me, my name is Fönn. It's an honor to finally meet you lord Frost." She put her hand out which I took and shook half-heartedly.

"Hi," I said dumbly, "do you know where my staff is?" For some odd reason I felt really groggy all of a sudden, 'Fönn' tilted her head at me with a look of concern.

"Are you feeling okay, sir?" Fönn asked me, completely ignoring my question.

"Yeah I guess." I said. Looking down at myself I noticed all the bandages wrapped around my torso, "What happened to me?"

She got off of the bed and started walking over to a wardrobe I hadn't noticed before. "When you and lady Snigurka were in the moors of Scotland you were attacked by August Summers, the spirit that reigns over the Summer heats and fire, and were severely burned..." Fönn said trailing off as she open the doors and withdrew my staff from inside.

"So that's where my staff was!" I said crossed.

Fönn then walked back over and handed my staff to me, which I took from her gingerly, immediately I felt the cool rush of winter magic flow through my veins making me feel less sleepy and more alert of my surrounds. I also began to notice things that I hadn't noticed before. Like how it seemed that everything, except the furniture, was made out of crystal or ice.

Fönn gave me a smile, "Feeling better now, sir?" I nodded absent-mindedly, stroking my staff with affection reserved only for it.

I then looked up at her again before asking, "Why did you call me 'Lord Frost' before Fönn? You know it's alright to just call me by my first name."

Fönn blushed a bit, fumbling with the hem of her dress. "Well I suppose... If it was okay with you, I could call you by your first name. But generally it is more respectful for me to say 'lord Frost' since you are the son of lady Snigurka and a Guardian of childhood to add too."

I gave her a puzzled look. "Lady Snigurka? Is she the woman in the white dress who claimed to be my mother?"

Fönn's eyes widened in shock. "Do you not know _who_ lady Snigurka is?" Her voice shrill. I shrunk away from her a bit startled from her out-burst.

"No, I don't." I said nervously.

Fönn sighed and leaned forward and spoke very slowly, "Lady Snigurka is known by many names, such as yourself, but is mostly known by the tittle of 'The Frost Maiden'. She is the daughter by choice of lord Winter whom you, like any other spirit, know as 'Old man Winter' or 'Father Winter'. If I seem to recall my older siblings said that she was human once upon a time, but she died one winter's night and lord Winter took pity on her and made her into a spirit and his benevolent daughter. In a way it is very much like how you became a spirit, lord Frost."

"How is that everyone seems know how I became a spirit?!" I snapped at her. "I've never told anyone, yet everyone still finds out how I.. _Died_..." I said the last word barely above a whisper, letting my head lower.

Fönn's voice sounded a bit distraught when she spoke again.

"I am most terribly sorry to cause you grief sir," she said, her voice quavering as she spoke, "but not everyone knows of the fate you suffered that day. Only your mother, lord Winter, me and the rest of the children of Frost here know. We have all sworn to neither tell nor speak of the subject, it is after all a very personal matter." My head snapped back up with a loud crack as I glared at her.

"I should blimey well hope so Fönn! It's not the kind of thing I wish to have brought up in a conversation, and would prefer it to be kept private from others." I said irritably, trying to calm down some what. "Also, pray tell, where is 'here' exactly?" I asked her, my voice still held it's sharpness but was _slightly_ more calm...

"Forgive me, I forgot that you were out of it the entire time of the journey coming here. To answer you question-" She stepped back and spread her arms out while wearing a huge grin. "-let me give you a proper welcome to *Vinterpalasset, the kingdom of Winter and home to all the children of frost! Welcome home Jack!"

* * *

**So yeah, Chocolate Frogs for everyone! Next chapter coming soon. :D**

***Vinterpalasset is Norwegian for "The Winter Palace". **

**DL666**


End file.
